Lightning D. Akari/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Ace's uses a free martial arts style where he trained himself fighting beasts in the forest before he set out to sea. He has been known to use his surroundings in part of his fighting like leaping off of trees or structures and even able to fight efficiently while standing on his hands or clinged to a wall. He can easily manipulate his own body in such a way that is the best suited for battle. He also is able to coat either his hands or feet in haki to proficiently fight as this is a rare aspect at his age. He also uses Azure Style which burns the opponent while fighting. Post-Timeskip he develops his own martial arts style coating both his hands and feet in electricity increasing the damage put out along with the haki he is able to go head to head with new world pirates matching blow for blow also burns the opponent without the use of haki or going against a weaker haki than his own. Physical Strength He is way stronger than the average human from all the training he has done in the forest able to knock out some beasts with only one punch. Enhancing his fist with haki he can K.O. all the beasts in one punch Post-Timeskip he has gotten much more powerful in that he can actually level the ground with one punch he also coats his fist in Haki and Electricity which increases his strength three-fold. Agility When it comes to mobility Ace is at the top of his class he can leap trees with ease. He is extremely light on his feet able to move very fast without the use of the fruit. Post-Timeskip he has gotten even faster with that of his increased leg muscles and training. If he enters Gear Second there is no telling how fast he actually goes but to the naked eye he disappears. Endurance He used to be able to withstand the average amount of damage that a normal human his age could take but after being injured time and time again in the forest and through all the battles he built up a strong pain resistance able to fight at about 70% of his strength with open wounds. Post-Timeskip he has built up his endurance with the deadly training he has gone through and still maintains his 70% ratio with even stronger enemies. Weapons He carries a steel whip that has a knife on the end of it and is a professional at handling the movement of it able to hold back enemies with just that one whip. Post-Timeskip because his whip was broken in the attack he has moved on to dual wielding spiked-steel chains that he is also proficient in handling for he is a fast learner. Devil Fruit Shokku Shokku no Mi The Shokku Shokku no Mi (ショックショック果物, Shock Shock Fruit), is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the consumer to produce and discharge the natural element of electricity by giving the user extra organs which in then turning the consumer into a Shokku Ningen (ショック人間, Shocking Man). This fruit has been eaten by many people in the past but is in current possession of Lightning D. Ace. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: He has never even learned that there was this type of Haki until training during the timeskip he has learned to sense incoming projectiles that move faster than he can see but is still able to dodge them. Busōshoku Haki: He is the most proficient in the use of this type because he has always been able to coat his hands and feet in haki and only until after the timeskip he was able to coat his entire body or even just sections of his body in haki and its strength/durability is remarkable. Haōshoku Haki: He was born with the Will of D. which in then gives him a remarkable FIghting Will or even just a will to protect his friends and intimidate others. It is able to knock out the weaker enemies with just a glance and make some beasts obey him or just run scared. Site Navigation